


The Shovel Talk, But It's Just Skinner Stabbing Things Illustratively

by coveredinfeels



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Shovel Talk, less shovels, more knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels
Summary: Dorian and the Chargers, out on a mission together.Like one big happy family, if by family you mean your lover's big protective mercenary company whowillall murder you repeatedly if you ever make him cry.





	The Shovel Talk, But It's Just Skinner Stabbing Things Illustratively

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shae_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/gifts).



> A smol treat for Shae_C! Happy Holidays!

Dorian: She tried to _stab_ me!  
Krem: Yes. You've said. Repeatedly. Anyway, she missed, which from Skinner is sort of like approval.  
Dorian: I shall endeavour to not garner her _disapproval_ , in that case.

Dorian: Your, uh, _archery_. Would you care for a few pointers?  
Dalish: Something wrong with my archery?  
Dorian: I'm not saying that. I merely thought as someone with a more, ah, traditional background in the subject, I might be able to offer some useful advice.  
Dalish: Sure! You could start by explaining that 'electricity trick' that the Chief was going on about earlier.  
Dorian: ...or I could just go be over _here_.

Dorian: Must everything you touch explode? How are you not _deaf_.  
Rocky: WHAT?  
Dorian: I _said_... oh yes, very funny.  
Rocky: Almost wish I was sometimes. Tent walls are thin.  
Dorian: Moving right along...

Dorian: It's quite the thing, seeing you all together.  
Grim: …  
Dorian: I'm used to being out with him and the Inquisitor. He might not always agree with the orders given, but apparently the chain of command is a real thing, not just a plot point in dirty novels about soldiers.  
Grim: …  
Dorian: I will _not_ apologise for my misspent youth. What I am saying is, he's quite different, when he's the one in command.  
Grim: (grunts encouragingly)  
Dorian: Indeed. Lovely having this conversation with you.

Stitches: Ah, yes. Here it is.  
Dorian: _This_ is what goes into horn balm?  
Stitches: Once you boil it down some the stink starts to fade. Or you stop being able to smell it. One of the two.  
Dorian: Fasta vass, the things I do for-- large idiots.

Dorian: A surprise to see you stab something on my behalf, rather than as an implicit threat.  
Skinner: Can't let you die. Chief would cry. Ever seen him cry?  
Dorian: …no.  
Skinner: Right answer. Also, you're welcome.


End file.
